David Karofsky
David "Dave" Karofsky is a student at William McKinley High School. He, along with Azimio bullies the kids in Glee Club, especially Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel . He plays in his high school hockey team and football. He bullies glee club members, most especially Kurt. He is portrayed by Max Adler. In season 2, in episode 'Never Been Kissed', Dave was revealed to be confused about his sexual orientation. Biography Karofsky is a popular hockey player (or as Quinn calls them "puckheads") at William McKinley High School. He also plays as a right guard on the high school football team. He likes to tease people who are not just like him or when someone does something that the jocks consider gay. Karofsky has many enemies due to his bullying lots of people at the school. Season One Karofsky first appears in the episode "Mash-Up", splashing Finn and Quinn with a grape slushie , something he'd wanted to do to Finn since 5th Grade when Finn made fun of him for growing pubic hair, because they joined Glee Club and everyone has found out that Quinn is pregnant. Karofsky teams up with one of Finn's fellow football players, Azimio, to take Finn down. This makes Finn and Quinn turn to Emma for advice on how to be popular again. In "Mattress", Karofsky appears with Azimio in the locker room, writing on Finn's face with permanent marker, practicing to deface him in the yearbook because Finn decided to take the picture with Rachel. He asks Azimio how to spell "loser" because he's going to write it on Finn's forehead, showing a sign of stupidity in Karofsky. They then tease Finn about having a big forehead. In, "Hell-O", Karofsky and Azimio are briefly seen, along with a football player, slushing Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. In "Bad Reputation", he is seen in the hallway stating "Hey, Miss Sylvester, let's get physical" mocking her video of Olivia Newton-John's video of Physical in which Sue "re-created" for her exercises. In "Theatricality", Karofsky and Azimio continue to make fun of the Glee Club. He mocks Kurt and Tina for dressing in Lady Gaga costumes, and chides Finn for moving in with Kurt. They attempt to beat up Kurt once more in the end of the episode, but Finn, wearing a Lady Gaga costume, stops them, backed up by the rest of the Glee Club, also in costumes. Karofsky says he and Azimio will bring "some friends" the next time, however, the two have yet to carry out their, probably empty, threat. Season 2 In ''Audition'', he is seen in the background while Jacob interviews Finn and Rachel about her "expected return to the Shire". He interrupts Jacob's interview with Kurt in order to slushie Kurt, along with Azimio. Rachel gives both him and Azimio $100 to slushie herself, Kurt, and Mercedes in front of Sunshine's locker, hoping she'll be scared out of auditioning. However, after consulting Kurt and Mercedes, she makes a change of plans, and invites Sunshine to audition instead. Later, in Britney/Brittany, he, along with Azimio, rip Finn's varsity jacket into two, since he is no longer on the football team. Finn was about to fight them, but Artie comes in between them so they leave stating they don't feel comfortable hitting a "cripple". Later in the episode, He along with Azimio comment on Rachel's clothing Karofsky ironically asking why all the gay dudes get hot chicks. Karofsky next appears in Duets, where he and Azimio slushie Sam Evans, the newest member of the Glee Club. In [[Never Been Kissed|''Never Been Kissed ]]Karofsky is shown going out of his way to bully Kurt at every opportunity. This results in Kurt falling further into a depressive state, until his new friendship with Blaine leads him to confront Karofsky. Following him into the locker room after another bullying act, Kurt demands to know why Karofsky won't stop attacking him, to which Karofsky becomes defensive, ordering Kurt to back off. When Kurt refuses to do so and instead begins confronting him even more strongly, Karofsky snaps and lunging forward pulls Kurt forward and kisses him to which kurt is to shocked to respond. He makes an attempt at a second one, but Kurt pushes him back, shocked by what happened. Furious, Dave punches his locker and runs off close to tears. Karofsky proves later to be unable to deal with his attraction to Kurt and refuses to talk to Kurt and Blaine who try to offer him support and help. He instead becomes violently angry and threatens the two of them, before running off again. When Blaine notices how pained Kurt is by this, Kurt reveals that Karofsky was his first real kiss that ever meant anything to him, as it was his first kiss with someone of his own gender rather than the opposite gender. In The Substitute when Kurt is sitting with Mercedes at lunch , talking about Blaine saying "love is just around the corner", Karofsky walks past their table saying "Whats up homo" to Kurt and winks at him. Later in the episode, Karofsky threatens Kurt saying that if he ever told anyone else what happened he would kill him. In Furt, Kurt is increasingly more terrified by Karofsky and begins to panic whenever Karofsky is near or looks at him. After Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester cannot do anything to help him, Artie and Mike confront Karofsky in the locker room and demand he leave Kurt alone. Karofsky pushes Mike into Artie, hurting both of them. This causes Sam to step in and a fight escalades between the two of them until Coach Beiste steps in. Sam is left with a black eye as a result of the fight. Later, while Kurt is giving Finn and Burt Hummel dancing lessons, Karofsky teases Kurt and Finn, angering Burt, who rushes after Karofsky and throws him up against the wall. The situation causes Sue to call Karofsky's dad to the school. Mr. Karofsky notes that Dave has been acting different and surprisingly takes Kurt's side. Upon Kurt telling Sue that Karofsky threatened to kill him, Sue expels Karofsky. When Sue demands to know why Karofsky threatened to kill him, Kurt surprisingly maintains Karofsky's secret and makes no mention of the kiss, stating instead that Karofsky threatened to kill him if he told about the bullying itself. Despite being expelled, Dave seems extremely relieved that Kurt still retains his secret. Sue later reveals that the school board over-rode her expulsion of Karofsky due to a lack of physical evidence and that he'll be returning the next day. She however, resigns in protest, allowing Figgins to return as principal, and says she'll be a set of eyes and ears for Kurt in the hallway regarding Karofsky. However because Karofsky is returning the next day, Kurt and his parents agree that the safest thing for him is to transfer to Dalton Academy. In Special Education , Karofsky casts a nervous/guilty glance towards Azimio , but remains unusually silent, when Puck threatens him for forcing Kurt to leave and calls Kurt "My Boy" in the football locker room while recruiting for new members for the Glee Club. Karofsky says "Glee Club is definately not cool" He, Azimo and the other jocks in the locker room. He however is not seen with the jocks who throw Puck in Port-a-Pottie before locking it and tipping it. In A Very Glee Christmas , he is seen throwing a slushie at Mike Chang's face. Personality Dave Karofsky is essentially the stereotypical, homophobic, jock and bully. Crude, dimwitted, unnaturally cruel, and at times violent, he goes out of his way to abuse anyone who he considers different or unusual. He particularly enjoys terrorizing the kids in New Directions, who he calls "gay" and "freaks". He often acts overly sexual towards girls, to the point of being abusive in that regard as well. He seems to favor targeting Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson in particular. It was recently revealed that a majority of his rage against the Glee Group and against Kurt in particular, is due to the fact that he is dealing with an attraction toward Kurt, and possibly other boys, although it is not known if he is a closet gay or a struggling bisexual. He seems to target Kurt for bullying in a desperate attempt to cover up his own sexual feelings, or possibly a way to get closer to his possible crush. However, despite his intense desire to deny it, he seems to be attracted to Kurt, who he kissed. When Kurt didn't return the kiss, he became frustrated and ran. His confusion and fear regarding his sexuality has caused him to lash out and, at times, respond violently towards others. His confusion and self-loathing has developed to the point that he has actually threatened to kill Kurt. But since Kurt has transfered to Dalton Acadamy his violence seems to have returned to it's previous level. Most probably due to the likelyhood of his secret being revealed being greatly reduced while Kurt remains at Dalton. It was was revealed by his father, that Dave is actually quite intellegent academically and that he used to get A's and B's in school, but that in recent weeks his grades have declined and he has become more belligerent towards people, himself included. Relationships Kurt Hummel For the Main Article: Dave-Kurt Relationship ''Another Article: The Great Debate, pt.2 In Never Been Kissed, it is revealed that Dave's favorite target is Kurt, who he goes out of his way to bully at every opportunity. This results in Kurt falling further into a depressive state, until his new friendship with Blaine leads him to confront Karofsky. Following him into the locker room, Kurt demands to know what the issue is, to which Karofsky becomes defensive, ordering Kurt to back off. When Kurt refuses, challenging the other to punch him because "He can't punch the gay out of him" and begins to state that the other boy is just "a scared little boy" Karofsky snaps and lunges forward, grabs Kurt, and violently kisses him. He makes an attempt at a second one, but Kurt pushes him back, shocked by what happened. Karofsky, unable to deal with his closeted homosexuality and perhaps upset by Kurt's refusal of a second kiss, runs out of the locker room and later refuses to talk to Kurt and Blaine, and Kurt reveals that until the day before he had never had a kiss that "counted." In The Substitute Dave says "Sup, Homo?" (after Kurt says "Love is just around the corner") to Kurt while in the cafeteria then winks at him. Later, he confrorts Kurt in front of his locker and asks if he told anyone that Kurt kissed him. Kurt corrects him that it was in fact Karofsky who kissed him (Karofsky makes shhhhhh sound for Kurt to keep his voice down), but that he has not told anyone. Dave then tells him to keep it that way or he will kill him if he tells anyone they kissed. He then walks away without touching him. In Furt When Kurt is about to go to class, he's finds Dave standing behind him. Kurt tells Dave he doesn't want him anywhere near him, Dave smiles and walks forward until Kurt has backed himself against the locker and Dave proceeds to place his finger on Kurt's chest and slide it down to grab the cake topper Kurt is holding, presumabley for his father's wedding. Dave then asks Kurt if he can have his wedding doll and walks away, putting the figures in his letetrmen jacket pocket. Later on when Kurt is trying to teach Finn to dance, Dave walks past the room door. When he is spoted he makes a limp wrist motion to mock them, distressing Kurt (and enraging Burt to the point he rushes after the bully and shoves him up against a wall). At the end of the episode we find out that Dave is not getting expelled and will return because they have no proof of Dave bullying Kurt. Kurt decides to transfer to the Dalton Academy Warblers. thumb|right|250px|The kiss scene Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Finn Hudson Category:Bullies Category:Male Characters Category:Rachel Berry Category:LGBT Characters Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Never Been Kissed